warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheila
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Sheila is a HERO version of a Lead Operator and acts as the leader of a Operator or Preserver Special Forces Fireteam. Add her to a Squad to supply them with special benefits. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Operator or Preserver Fireteam. ***Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam members : Heavy Operators, Marksman, Operators & Preservers **Provide additional special benefits via Hero Function *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Modified Assault Rifle ***Damage Per Round : 3,337 ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 20 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***Up to 50% Damage will penetrate through shielded units. HERO Functions *''Sheila'' provides unique Buffs to specific Special Forces that are within her Area of Influence. **These Buffs are as follows : ***20% Increased Damage Dealt ***14% Increases Movement Speed **''Sheila'' may Buff the following Special Forces : ***All non-Hero Operators & Preservers **The range of Sheila's Area of Influence covers a range of 500. **Special Force Members under the influence of Sheila will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Sheila became eligible for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Oct 06,2015 *The Sheila was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Narrative *''Sheila'' is a former member of the Rogue Faction known as the Sentinels. *''Sheila'' was the driving force of an aggressive recruitment drive by the Sentinels during Genesis. *''Sheila'' is a soldier whose skill in battle has become legend. *''Sheila'' abandoned the Sentinels to join the Player's at the conclusion of Genesis. *''Sheila'' revealed valuable strategic Intel on the Sentinels including the identity of their true leader : Malachi. Additional Facts *''Sheila'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***50% of Damage Dealt ***50% of Damage Received *''Sheila'' does NOT benefit from her own Hero Buff. *''Sheila'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Sheila'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *''Sheila'' at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,856 Damage it sustains. *''Sheila'' is the fourth female infantry unit in the game. Other beings are Valkyrie, Elite Valkyrie, and retired unit Medic. *''Sheila'' was the only Special Forces unit to be introduced in Genesis to have a Hold Period in the Event Shop. *Sheila's image was used for the original Sentinels Icon until being replaced by an image of Malachi. **''Sheila's'' image was used from Mar 19, 2015 through May 19, 2015. *''Sheila'' was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Sheila's'' appearance is similar to that of Sarah Kerrigan, a character from Starcraft. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 128'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be introduced'' - Sheila **''First Unit to be portrayed as a former member of an Rogue Faction ''- Sheila - The Sentinels **''First playable Unit to have a proper Name'' - Sheila **''First playable Game Character'' - Sheila *Event Shop First : **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be offered as a prize in the Event Shop'' - Sheila - Genesis ' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 02/27/15 ) - March Content Roadmap ( Official ) - First mention of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS ( Official ) - Introduction Special Event Gallery Sheila-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Sheila-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Sheila-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Sheila's Range.jpg|Area of Infulance & Range Sheila-LargePic-1.png|Large Pic Sentinels-ICON.png|Sentinels Icon Used between March 2015 and May 2015 SpecialForces-EventFeature.png|Event Feature Genesis Genesis-LargeBanner.jpg|Event Banner Genesis Sheila-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Gallery - Narrative Genesis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Massage #2 Genesis Genesis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Massage #5 Genesis Covenant-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Massage #1 Covenant Covenant-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Massage #2 Covenant Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Operator Category:Hero Category:Lead Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:A to Z